As You Wish
by animelover4242564
Summary: AU. Antonio loses his life as he was living before, and gets thrown into the life of being a personal servant. He moves to Vargas Castle, and meets the family inside. Can Antonio change Lovino's world and show him what it's like to have a friend? Will it become something more? (Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.)
1. Chapter 1

What would Father think of me know? Captured, name taken from me, sent to be a slave in a castle in Italy. I had no idea what this family was like, but I did know that they were head of the Italian Mafia, and that they hold the most power in the democracy. They were the biggest name in Italy, and I was about to go work for them. I didn't know Italian either, so this should be interesting. Maybe they speak English? It would be very convenient for me if they did. I wouldn't have to struggle with not knowing what they're saying to me.

My name is Antonio. That's all I'm allowed to say. I don't have a home, class, or name anymore. I lost everything after Father got in trouble. I spent some time running, but I just couldn't do that anymore. I turned from the war criminal my Father turned me into, to a softer person. I'm in my late teens, well, eighteen to be exact. I'm barely an adult, and I'm going off to Italy. I was born in Spain, to my mother, father, and brother. I haven't seen my mother or father in a few years, and my brother died when we were little. I try not to bring him up. He was murdered by a soldier from a passing English army. I was sick of them.

The house I was going to live in from now on, is the House of Vargas. The King is Romulus, or Roma to most. He is the grandfather to the twin princes. I was informed that the Vargas brother lost their parents years ago, in a fire, that burned the carriage that was bringing them home. I felt bad for them, but I wasn't any better off. I actually had no idea if my parents were still alive or not. That, and they have each other, I don't have brotherly love anymore.

I was about a day out of the city of Rome. That's where I would be traveling through, to get to the countryside, where the castle lies. So, the castle was about twenty-five hours away from where I am now. I didn't have many things with me, but that was okay. I probably won't be allowed to have much stuff anyway. I am a slave now after all. But who knows, maybe they'll be a caring family. I actually really doubted that. I've heard that King Roma could be quite a pain if he wanted to be. But that's not who people warned me about. No, I was warned about Lovino Vargas.

People have said that Prince Lovino is very...well, I'm not sure how to put it. He's mean, nasty, and rude. He has a very bad mouth, and no one likes him. To be honest, I thinks maybe that's because it seems that everyone instantly takes a liking to Prince Feliciano. Prince Feliciano was more nice, sweet, and caring than his brother. Maybe Prince Lovino just needs to be shown that he can be accepted by someone. Maybe he just needs to be shown kindness, the kindness that Prince Feliciano is shown. Maybe that's something I could do. I might be able to do that, if I was able to get to spend time with him.

Prince Lovino and Feliciano are sixteen. Two years younger than I, and I'm not sure how they will react to me, or how I will react to them. This was a whole new thing for me. I guess, I could tell you who I really am, but why ruin the surprise? I just, I'm not sure who I can trust nowadays. I'm okay with telling you the truth, but I want to wait a bit longer. I used to be someone, until my father screwed up, and sent my family straight to the pits of hell. I was really mad at him for that, but he did what he wanted. I just wish I could've kept living the way I was then.

The rest of the ride to Vargas Castle was long, rough, and slow. It, to me, was a complete waste of time. I could've run here faster than this carriage. I was taken to the front gates and into the courtyard. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at the size of it, and the castle itself. It was beautiful. I was greeted by some of the other servants, and they took me inside and to a room on the second floor. "This is your room. You will serve Master Lovino, and only Master Lovino. Personal servant, friend, and bodyguard. That is what you'll be. You start training tomorrow, but for now, unpack and meet us in the dining room so we can introduce ourselves to you, and introduce you to the Vargas family," one of the servants said as she walked out. I nodded at everything she said, and then I settled into my room.

The room was black and white, and there was a glass door leading out to a balcony. I really loved that fact. I had a walk-in closet, a king-sized bed with silk sheets and feather pillows. I had to test it out, so I layed down for a little bit. It was very homy in my new room. I couldn't wait to find out what the rest of the castle was like. Would Prince Lovino allow me to go with him around? Would he give me a tour? I couldn't wait to meet them all. I hoped they all would take a liking to me, so that way my time here will be happy, and not depressing. That would be just my luck though.

I made my way back downstairs, and I managed to find my way to the dining room, and I saw the servants waiting for me. There was around twenty of them, so it was going to take a little bit to remember all of their names. "Antonio, my name is Elizabeta. I am Prince Feliciano's personal servant. I am also his bodyguard, and the one who will be in charge of training you," Elizabeta said holding her hand out to me. I took it and shook it gladly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeta. Will you answer a question for me quickly?" I asked.

"Sure," she said smiling softly.

"Would it be a good thing to learn Italian?" I asked looking over to her.

"You can if you want to. Most of the time, the King and Princes speak in English, unless they are discussing personal matters," she answered. After that, I met everyone else, and then it was time to set the table for dinner. I helped set out the plates and glasses, as well as selecting the wine. I was told to let it cool for a bit, so I put in on ice. I would be serving the wine to the Vargas family tonight, so I may meet them as well. I was told about the meal times and bath times for the servants, and I tried to remember it all. I didn't want to go screwing something up.

It came to be dinner time, and I helped carry food out to the table for the family. I was a little nervous, to be honest. I went back and got the wine, and I started with King Roma, and ended with one of the twins. To be honest, I wasn't sure who was who. "King Roma, Your Majesty, may I speak?" Elizabeta asked. I took tips from her, so I knew how to do things right away without having to be scolded for doing it wrong.

"Sure, what is it Elizabeta?" King Roma asked.

"Your newest servant arrived today. He is quite the man," she said.

"Where is he?" King Roma asked as he looked over toward the group of us servants who were still in the hall.

"Right here, Your Majesty," Elizabeta said coming over to get me.

"What's your name, where are you from, and how old are you?" King Roma asked me.

"I am Antonio, Your Majesty. I am from Spain, and I am eighteen," I said coming forward with a small bow. I saw Elizabeta's look of approval, and I inwardly sighed to myself. I stood straight, and I watched as King Roma's eyes scanned me.

"Boys, rise and introduce yourselves," he said turning to glance at the twins.

"Hello Antonio! I am Prince Feliciano. But please! When in the castle, please call me just Feliciano or Feli!" Feliciano said coming over to shake my hand. I smiled at him, and bowed, and then I turned toward Lovino.

"Hi, I'm Prince Lovino. You will address me as Prince Lovino at all times. I'm not as much of an airhead as my brother. Any time you don't, I will not be afraid to hit you," Lovino said and then sat back down to finish his supper.

"Yes, Prince Lovino," I said bowing to him. King Roma told us to leave, and we did. I let out a sigh as I made it back to my room. Elizabeta said they wouldn't need me again until my training session tomorrow morning. I waited to see if Lovino would come to see me after he finished dinner, and to my pleasure, he did.

"This door connects your room to mine. You are never to open it, unless I say. I really don't need you for anything, but if I do, I will simply call your name. You will receive punishment if it takes you longer than five minutes to respond to me. With that said, one thing to keep in mind now that you are my personal servant, don't piss me off," he said going to his room.

"Yes, Prince Lovino," I said bowing to the shut door. He really was going to be a handful. I wonder how long it will take me to get him to warm up to me. I changed into my usual sleep attire, which was just a pair of thin shorts. I opened the door to the balcony and walked out. I noticed that Lovino's room also had one. Maybe I could sing out here sometime, and then maybe Lovino will be happy. Maybe I'll do that now. I knew an old lullaby, and I thought I'd sing that. I started, and I closed my eyes. I felt like I was in my own little world as I was singing, and then, once I finished, I opened my eyes. The first thing that I noticed, was Lovino standing on his balcony. "I'm sorry Prince Lovino, I didn't mean to disturb you," I said bowing to him.

"You weren't," he said softly. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I'll let you get back to resting, Prince," I said going to head back into my room.

"Antonio."

"Yes Prince Lovino?" I asked looking back over at him.

"It sounded nice. You will sing that every night at this time. I want to hear it more," Lovino said.

"I'll sing it whenever His Highness requests I sing it," I said bowing. "Goodnight Prince Lovino."

"Buonanotte." I heard him say to me. I went back into my room. This was a false happiness. I knew he wouldn't be like this again. I should take it in while I can. I'm not one to pass up good opportunities. I just hoped there would be a time when I could receive that real love and kindness from the fragile prince. In time, I'll be able to show him more of the kindness I want to show him. I could become a friend to him. That's one of the things I was told I was going to aim at being for him. "Antonio." And now Lovino was calling my name.

"Yes, Your Highness?" I asked opening the door that separated our rooms. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop when I say his room. It was bigger than mine, and decorated with paintings and jewels. I looked over to where Lovino was sitting at his vanity. I walked over to him, and looked at his reflection.

"Brush my hair for me," he said handing me a brush.

"As you wish, Prince Lovino." I said taking it from his hand. I started brushing his hair, and every now and then, I would catch his gaze in the mirror. I was careful not to hit the curl that stuck out on the right side of his head. He watched me as I brushed his hair, and once I was done, he told me to pull his covers back and help him into bed. So I did, and after, I was dismissed. I retired to my own room, and laid down to get some sleep. I had a big day tomorrow. It was my first full day, that and I had a training session with Elizabeta.

"Antonio! Wake up!" I heard Elizabeta whisper at me as she shook me. I sat up, and I told her I would be in the kitchen in five minutes. I got up and dressed, and quickly checked on Lovino (even though he said only to open that door when he said to) and then I headed downstairs. Once I was in the kitchen, Elizabeta and I ate breakfast, and then headed to the training room. She wanted to see what I was capable of, before she thought of where to start with me. Once I was done, she told me I really didn't need any training. But she said we would train together anyway. I guess it helps to come from a family like mine.

We were done training and bathed in time to help take breakfast out to the Vargas family. I took Lovino's food out to him, and then I brought him a glass of fresh milk. He never said anything to me, but I really wasn't expecting him to. King Roma was busy talking to the boys about the trip to Germany they were going to make, to see his old friend, Folkert. And if I remembered correctly, that was my friend Gilbert's grandfather. So, King Folkert was friends with King Roma? Gilbert, and Prince Francis were my closest friends growing up. This is a very dangerous trip. I would have to go with, because I'm Lovino's bodyguard. If I went and Gilbert noticed me, what would happen? Would I be killed for what my father became?

"Grandfather, must I accompany you and Feliciano on this trip? Don't you want someone here to watch over the castle?" Lovino asked looking over to King Roma.

"No, you could stay to watch the castle. I'll make sure Antonio stays with you. The other servants are going to go on a vacation. I feel they work too hard for our family. Is that alright with you, Antonio?" King Roma asked, looking over to me.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said bowing.

"Then it's settled. Elizabeta, please have the carriage pulled around. Feliciano and I will leave shortly. Antonio, will you please follow Feliciano and carry his bags? I must speak with Lovino. When you are finished with his, get mine,"

"Yes King Roma," I said bowing to all of them. Feliciano lead me to his room and I grabbed his bags. He was going on and on about how he was finally going to get to see Prince "Luddy" again. I imagined he was talking about Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. Once I had Feliciano's bags loaded, I went and got King Roma's bags. I had them loaded and ready to go by the time him and Lovino were walking outside. Lovino told King Roma and Feliciano goodbye, and once they were gone, returned into the castle. I followed behind him, and he turned to look at me.

"Go run a bath for me. I wish to bathe while the morning is still cool. I want to use one of the outdoor baths. You were shown how to prepare my bath right?" he asked.

"Of course Your Highness," I said bowing to him. "I'll come get you when it's ready." I turned and walked away, leaving Lovino to watch me go. I went and did as he told me to do, since he never asks, but I would do it either way. There was something about Lovino that kept drawing me in. I would never want to see him angry with me. I finished making Lovino's bath just the way he likes it, and then I went to get him. I got to his room and knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door and looked in.

"Your bath is ready Prince Lovino," I said bowing to him.

"Okay," he said grabbing his stuff. I moved out of the way to let Lovino pass, and then I bowed to him.

"I'll have your lunch finished for you when you come out. Do you want anything specific?" I asked watching him walk down the hall.

"How about something Spanish? Can you do that?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"As you wish, Prince Lovino," I said bowing and smiling to him. I made sure he got to the bath house safely and then I headed for the kitchen to start preparing his food. I decided to go with a simple paella, and so I got the ingredients ready and started preparing it. Once I was finished, I set the table for one and went to check on Lovino. I went to the bath house first, and when he wasn't there, I checked his room. I knocked, and when he didn't answer, I started to worry. I opened the door without any noise, and I saw Lovino changing. I quickly shut the door again, and went back down to the dining room.

"Antonio, lunch is ready right?" I heard Lovino ask from behind me.

"Yes, Your High-" I couldn't finish my statement as the back of Lovino's hand made contact with my face.

"If I don't answer the door, don't just open it," he said going to sit down.

"Yes, Your Highness. I apologize," I said going to stand by the window. I stood in silence as Lovino ate, and I looked over at him a few time while he was eating. He would already be looking in my direction, and when I saw that, his face turned away instantly. Was Lovino watching me for a reason?

"Antonio?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?" I asked right back.

"Why did you get so nervous earlier when Grandfather mentioned that potato bastard King in Germany?" he asked looking up from his plate.

"I...I know that family," I said walking back over to take Lovino's now empty plate.

"How?" he asked. I really didn't know how to answer this…

"I'm not really comfortable with talking about it, Prince, so if you'll excuse me," I walked toward the kitchen, only to be grabbed and have his fist come in contact with my jaw.

"Tell me!" he yelled. I looked down at him, and I sighed.

"Prince Gilbert is a childhood friend of mine. I haven't seen him since we were about...thirteen. So it's been five years," I said looking into his amber eyes.

"But how is that? As far as I know, those German bastards were raised a lot like me. The only contact with children they had were other royalty," he said.

"I'm not sure," I said. I was lying to him, and that hurt me, but I don't think I can say the truth to anyone. I've been banned from my family.

"You're lying. It's written all over your face," he said.

"I'm not sure I trust you enough to tell you," I said turning around.

"In time, hopefully, you'll come to trust me with that," he whispered. He probably didn't want me to hear that, but I did. I smiled to myself, and then I focused on the dishes before I went to tend to the garden like King Roma had asked me to. I walked out, and I looked up and saw Lovino on his balcony. So the gardens are what I can see out my window! That's lovely. I worked for five minutes before I decided it was too hot to work with my shirt on, so I pulled it over my head and threw it on the ground next to me. I checked on Lovino, who was sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"Be careful Prince Lovino!" I yelled to him. He flipped me off, and looked over in the other direction. I worked on pulling weeds out of the garden, and suddenly Lovino yelled my name. I looked over and saw him hanging off the railing, holding on for dear life.

"Antonio! Help!" I heard the fear in his voice, and I started running over. His balcony is a good twenty feet from the ground. I got over there, and I decided it would be easier to catch him.

"Prince Lovino, I need to know if you trust me, even if it's just a little bit," I said looking up at him.

"I-I do!" he said looking down at me.

"Good. Then jump," I said.

"WHAT!? Do you want me to die?" he yelled down at me.

"I'll catch you! I promise!" I yelled back. He hesitated for a moment.

"O-Okay! You better!" he yelled.

"I will," I said. He looked down again, and let go. He was really scared. He started falling closer, and I caught him bridal-style in my arms. His arms wrapped around my neck, and he buried his face in my neck. "Shh, you're okay now, Prince Lovino," I said walking toward the hall that lead inside. I picked up my shirt first, and then I took Lovino inside. He was crying, and holding onto me for dear life. I took him back up to his room and I shut the balcony doors before I set him on his bed. He still wouldn't let go, so I crawled to the center of his bed.

He situated himself onto me better while he kept crying. "Lovino, please, calm down. You're going to be sick if you don't," I said rubbing circles into his back. It took a little bit, but he stopped crying. It was a few more minutes when I noticed he fell asleep. I quickly settled him into his bed and left again. I was probably going to get hit again. Once I made sure he was comfortable, I left his room and went to clean some more.

I also took that tour I said I wanted. I felt like Lovino had been through a lot today, so I wanted him to get as much sleep as he needed to calm himself. I wouldn't want to do anything else if that happened to me. I was going to be scolded for my actions and the way I addressed him. I really don't care. It's better than being killed for killing the Prince.

I got done with the tour and cleaning just in time to start supper. I made whenever sounded good to me, and I ate mine before setting the table for Lovino. After it was set, I went up to see if Lovino was awake. I knocked on the door and opened it, to find Lovino still asleep on his bed. I walked over and rested my hand on his forehead. He stirred, and then opened his golden amber eyes to meet my emerald green ones. "Antonio?" he asked sitting up in his bed.

"I apologize for barging into your room, but dinner is ready. I figured after the day you had, you'd be hungry," I said bowing to him He got up and walked over to me, and hit me. Not once, not twice, but three times. My face, arm and stomach.

"One for telling me to jump, one for calling me Lovino, and one for coming into my room," Lovino said walking out the door. I followed after and shut it behind me.

"Of course, Prince Lovino. Dinner is waiting on the table for you. I will be down after I check a few things," I said splitting away from him. I went to the window and looked out to make sure no one was around. I made my way back down to the dining room and I poured Lovino a glass of wine right away. He sat in silence, and I waited until he finished eating to clear off the table and do the dishes.

After dishes were done, I walked back into the dining room and Lovino was still sitting there. "Antonio. I wank to go for a walk. Get my shoes and a coat, and be at the front door in five minutes," he said as he got up to leave.

"As you wish," I said bowing and going out a different way. I gathered his thing, and mine, and I was at the front door in no time. He was impressed, although he didn't show it, I knew. I could see it in his face. I guess maybe he was starting to like me a little bit. That'd be nice. Once Lovino was ready, we headed outside. I let Lovino walk a good ten feet in front of me, so that way I could give him space while still watching him. Every now and then, I saw him look over his shoulder to where I was standing. A couple times, I smiled and waved to him, but he flipped me off and turned back around. He sure does look like a tomato when he blushes like that.

We walked for a good twenty minutes before coming to a pond in the clearing of the forest. It looked very beautiful, and I just wanted to strip down and jump in. But, alas, I probably shouldn't do that. I watched as Lovino walked the shoreline for a little while, and then he turned to me. "Look away," he demanded of me. So I got up of the ground and turned around. When Lovino said it was okay to turn again, I saw that he had stripped down to nothing and was now waist-deep in the pond. I sat back down, and rested my head against the tree behind me.

"Antonio. You can join me if you want to," I heard Lovino say after a little while.

"Is that really okay, Your Highness?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah," he said turning in my direction. Once I knew he was looking, I decided to join him. But i order to do so, I had to rid my body of these bothersome clothes, didn't I? I pulled my shirt up over my head, and then removed my pants. Lovino was watching me, and I put my hands at the waist like of my undergarments, and slowly pulled down. It finally registered in his head, and he turned red and turned away just before some..things showed. I got in the water, and I went ten feet away from Lovino, and chest-deep in the water. "Stupid bastard," Lovino said. I turned to see him swimming around a bit, and I decided this was going to be fun. What other way is there to getting someone to like you then playing a few harmless games?

I dove under water and swam toward Lovino. I surfaced to catch my breath, and was glad he was still facing the other way. I once again dove under, and then I grabbed a hold of Lovino's sides as I swam under him. He started thrashing, and I tickled him a little bit. He thrashed even harder, and then I surfaced, laughing at his cute attempt to get me to stop. He started pounding his fists on my chest, and I grabbed his wrists. "Can I be perfectly honest?" I asked Lovino carefully. He looked up at me, and I could see something in his eyes that has never been there before.

"Can honesty be imperfect?" he replied back. I looked at him. I wanted answers too, damnit.

"Why are you such a lonely person?" I asked him, still holding his wrists.

"Everyone always chooses Feliciano over me. He's better at a lot of things, and I'm just a bad person," he said looking away from me.

"I didn't," I said. He looked up at me.

"You were assigned to be my personal servant. If you had known us before, and Feli didn't have Elizabeta, then you probably would've chosen him too," Lovino whispered.

"You don't know that. Looks can be deceiving," I replied.

"How did you end up at Vargas Castle?" Lovino asked.

"I can't tell you too much, but I will say this. I had to become a new man, because my real self was stolen away from me, for things my father got involved in," I said looking up to the sky.

"Stolen away? Who are you?" Lovino asked me.

"I-I can't say, Your Highness," I said looking back down to him. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I really couldn't say.

"Antonio. I want you to call me Lovino. Just Lovino. I want you to trust me, and I want you to change me. I haven't felt kindness from someone that was meant for only me, and I feel like you can make me a better person. Become my friend. That's what I want," Lovino said, and tears started falling from his eyes.

"As you wish, Lovino," I said as I wiped away his tears.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes. And in time, your request will be granted. After, I'll tell you who I am," I said holding his hands in mine.

"Thank you, Antonio," Lovino said looking up to me. He was physically happier, and calmer, so I took that as a good sign.

"Shall we head back?" I asked him. It was already pretty late, and I was personally famished. And I still had to sing to Lovino.

"Yeah," Lovino said heading for the shore. Once we were out, we got dressed and headed back to the castle. We went straight to our rooms, and I changed and headed out to my balcony. I closed my eyes, and I sang my lullaby again. When I opened my eyes, once again, Lovino was standing there, watching me. I smiled to him, and he gave me a slight smile back.

"Buenas noches, mi dulce príncipe," I said heading to the door. I knew Lovino didn't understand the Spanish I was speaking.

"Buona notte, mio bel servo," Lovino whispered. I should learn Italian. I shut the door behind me, and I walked over to my bed. I crawled in, and I waited for a while. I got up and checked on Lovino. Once I was sure he was asleep, I greeted my pillow and slept the night away.


	2. Chapter 2: Kings

The next morning came by faster than I would've liked it to. My bed is soft, warm, and comfortable. I really didn't want to leave it. Today was the last day Lovino and I will have the castle alone. King Roma and Feliciano are due to arrive tomorrow. I was planning on making this the best day of my stay at Castle Vargas. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, but I will. I got up and went to do my usual morning routine. Training, bathe, eat, Lovino. That was everyday here for me. I was currently on the bathing stage of my morning routine.

As soon as I finished eating and had Lovino's breakfast made, I wandered to the door of his bedroom. I knocked, and I waited for him to answer the door. He opened it, and I could see he was still half asleep. I smiled to myself and entered his room. "Good morning, my Prince. Breakfast is on the table waiting for you," I said walking over by him.

"Okay. Now leave," he said shoving me. I left his room and went back downstairs to wait for Lovino. He was down after a couple minutes, and I pulled out his chair for him. "We are going into town today, so I can get something. I want the carriage pulled around, and you in nicer clothes," Lovino said as he started eating.

"Yes, Your Highness. If you'll excuse me," I bowed and turned to leave. I changed first, and then I got the carriage ready for our trip into town. It wasn't too much longer until Lovino was by me, and ready to go. I made sure he was comfortable back, and I got up to drive the carriage. Once I was up there and ready to go, we made the journey in. Once we were there, I helped Lovino out and I followed as he walked through town. He told me there was something he had to take care of, and that I should go shopping for the castle. I didn't argue with him, and I bowed to him and left. I walked around and picked stuff out and bought it with the money Lovino gave me, and then I took it back to the carriage, and waited for Lovino to return.

As soon as he got back, we went back to the castle. I put everything away that I had to and then prepared supper for Lovino. Once it was ready, we fell back into our nightly routine. But tonight turned out a little differently. Lovino's dinner was interrupted by a few of the guards. They called Lovino over, and next thing I knew, Lovino was crying and one straight shot upstairs. I looked over and I saw Feliciano and Elizabeta come in the same way the guards did. "What's going on?" I asked as soon as I saw the tears streaming down Feliciano's face.

"King Roma is dead," Elizabeta said. I felt a pang in my heart. I felt that because I knew Lovino and Feliciano were both very close with their grandfather. I could only imagine what the boys were feeling.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as Feliciano retreated upstairs.

"He pushed Feliciano and I out of the carriage before it took a header off a cliff. He saved our lives. No one survived the fall," Elizabeta said. I could tell she was shaken up, and I went in and made her, Feliciano, and Lovino a mug of tea.

"Here," I said handing hers to her, "I'm going to give these to the boys." I left the kitchen and decided to go to Feliciano's room first. He was sitting at his vanity, just staring at his reflection. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. I set his cup down in front of him.

"H-He's g-g-gone," Feliciano muttered and then started shaking again. I put my hand on his shoulder again, and he looked up at me.

"No, he's not truly gone. He will always be here," I said placing my hand in his head, "and here." I moved my hand to his heart, and he smiled softly.

"You're right Antonio, grazie," he said wiping his eyes.

"De nada," I said giving him a small hug. "Now, I'm going to see your brother, but if you need anything, just let me know, okay?" I said letting go of him.

"Okay!" he said taking a sip of his tea. I didn't know how long that little happiness was going to last, but it was a start for now. Once I left Feliciano's bedroom, I headed for Lovino's. I didn't bother knocking, because he would just tell me to go away. I opened the door and he was sitting on the middle of his bed, and he was rocking back and forth. I set the mug I had on the bedstand and sat on the edge of the bed. It kind of hurt to see him like this.

"Lovino?" I asked. He looked dazed, and at that point I was sure he didn't hear me say his name at all, or even acknowledge that I was sitting there. I could see the tear stains running down his cheeks, and the fresh tears that refused to fall. "Lovi?" I asked, this time using a nickname I wanted to call him.

"He's gone." It was quiet, and hoarse, but I heard him say it. I knew Lovino loved his grandfather, but there was still the fact that Roma liked Feliciano better. According to Lovino, it was because Feliciano was more talented and likeable. So, there was also the chance that Roma selected Feliciano to be the King after Roma was gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked Lovino, scooting a little closer to him.

"No," he said. I could see hesitation, but I knew Lovino well enough at this point, to know exactly what he wanted. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around Lovino's trembling figure. That's when he started crying even harder. I knew he didn't like to cry, and even now, he was holding in any noise. I knew he was crying harder though, because his body was shaking. I whispered stuff to him in Spanish, and he slowly started to calm down. It took a little time, but he finally pulled away from me slightly, and looked in my direction. I reached up and I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears off his face.

"Are you feeling better now Lovino?" I asked carefully, looking into the sad expression in his eyes. He reached up and grabbed ahold of my wrists, and looked down. I held his face between my hands, and waited for him to answer.

"A little," he said carefully.

"I brought you some tea, but I should go make some fresh, hot tea. It's probably cold now," I said, not actually wanting to move away from Lovino.

"I'm not that thirsty," Lovino said. I was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Lovino. There's a visitor for you, and Antonio," we heard through the door. I stiffened a little bit, and I looked at Lovino.

"We'll be right down," Lovino called out to who ever that was. He looked back over to me, and I smiled softly to him. We got up and left to go down stairs. We walked down the staircase and met up with Feliciano in the dining room, and our guest. I froze in terror.

"Prince Lovino. Prince Feliciano. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said bowing to them.

"And you are?" I heard Lovino ask him.

"I am Victorino Carriedo. King of Spain. I'm sorry to bother you so late, Your Highnesses," Victorino said.

"Why are you in Italy?" Feliciano asked.

"Why, I came to get my son back," he said. I saw as Lovino tensed up, and he turned to look at me.

"Father, please wait outside," I said looking at him. I refused to look at Lovino.

"Don't take to long. You know I do not like waiting around," he said turning to leave.

"Yes, Father," I said watching him walk out the door. Once he was gone, I turned to Lovino, Feliciano, and Elizabeta. I didn't know how my father managed to take the throne back, but I knew he wouldn't leave without me.

"I think now is a good time to tell me what you didn't want to tell me." There was so much anger behind that sentence, but there was also sadness. He knew I would leave, and he was hurt because of it.

"Antonio? What's going on?" Feliciano asked. i looked over and smiled at him.

"A few years ago, my father got caught up in some pretty bad stuff, and got kicked off the throne. My family was tore apart, and I was taken away from our castle and brought here. I was forced to become a servant, and they sold me off to your family. I wound up here, and I couldn't have been happier to end up in a family like this. But I am Prince Antonio Fernández Carriedo of Spain," i said looking into Lovino's eyes. I could see the hurt, and I looked away again. "i'll just get my things and go. Thank you for everything," I said walking away.

I knew it was going to be a painful goodbye. And I hoped I could end up back here again someday. That would be very nice. It wouldn't be any time soon, because I knew my father wanted to teach me all I could learn about becoming King. So leaving this house was something I couldn't stop. My father is a temperamental man, and I hated that factor about him. I gathered what few things I owned, and I turned to leave my room. once I was turned around, I noticed Lovino standing in my doorway. "Why? Why couldn't you tell me that?" he asked coming in and shutting the door.

"I was ashamed of going from a prince to a servant. I didn't want you to know," I said putting my sack down. He came up to me, and I placed my hands on the side of his face. He reached up and grabbed my wrists, and leaned into my touch. I was a little caught off guard at first, but I quickly got over that.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I could see the hope in them, and I knew I was about to shatter that.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you soon, but I really don't know," I said. There were tears building up in Lovino's eyes. He just got to know a friend, who liked him more than his brother. And now that friend had to leave, because his father took back the throne.

"Dammit," he said. I could actually see some anger in his eye, and I knew there was pain in his heart with that anger.

"I'll come back when my life isn't so hectic. Please say you'll wait for me," I said stepping toward him to close the pathetic gap of space.

"What are you saying?" Lovino asked, stepping away from me.

"Never mind," I said wiping a fallen tear off his cheek.

"Antonio," Lovino whispered. I smiled sadly to him, and he stood on his tippy toes and kissed me.

"Lovino?" I asked as soon as I pulled back away from him.

"I know I haven't known you for long, but I think I've stated to take a liking to you. And I hate that fact, just to let you know. I didn't want this to happen. I knew who you were, Nonno knew when he took you in. I just didn't think that you would leave so soon, especially after I realized what I was starting to feel," he said grabbing my neck and pulling me to rest his forehead against mine.

"What are you saying, Lovino?" I asked, already aware of the answer. And to be completely honest, I felt the same way.

"I lo-" there was a knock at my door, and Lovino was interrupted.

"Prince Lovino, Prince Antonio," someone started saying, "King Victorino would like to leave now."

"I'll be right down," I called back. Once I was sure that the servant was gone, I turned back to Lovino. "What were you going to say Lovino?"

"Nothing. It's not important," he said walking into his room, and shutting the door behind him. I tried to get him to tell me, but after I heard the soft crying, I decided it would be better if I just left. So I grabbed my things and I headed out to my father's carriage. I took one more look back, and waved to Feliciano and Elizabeta. I saw Lovino by the door of the castle, and waved to him too. He waved back, and I left to go back to Spain.

* * *

><p>It's been two years, Nonno. It's been two years since you died. I'm becoming King, and I really wish I had you next to me. It's also been two years since the man I loved left me. He had to, I understand that, but I wish I would've had more time. I just wish I could've gotten to know him more, and I wish I would've told him. I really wanted to Nonno. You told me that I should be careful around him, but Nonno, how could I? Everything about him was perfect. I should've listened, but I didn't.<p>

Feliciano has grown up some. I know you would want to know about your favorite grandson. I'm sorry I couldn't be more like him. I'm also not sorry I was more like him, because then I wouldn't have fallen in love with that man. I refuse to say his name, otherwise all the pain comes back to me. "Prince Lovino, it's time," a servant said, interrupting me from my thoughts. It was time, huh. Time for coronation. I was a little nervous, because I don't know if people would actually want someone like me as their King. I really worked hard at learning everything, and I knew if I worked hard enough, they would grow to like me in the least.

"Alright. I'll be right there," I said back. I looked at myself in the mirror once again. This was as good as I was going to get today, and no one could tell me otherwise. I turned and left my room, wanting to get this over with. As soon as this was done though, there was a ball in my honor. Everyone has been going crazy about planning it, and the whole kingdom was invited. Once I was out of my room, I met up with Feliciano,who told me to follow him to Nonno's room. He said that there was something he wanted me to see before I did this. Before I became King. So I followed him.

When we arrived at Nonno's room, I could see the hesitation Feliciano had as he went to open the door. He finally did, and then he turned to smile at me. We walked over to Nonno's closet, and Feliciano pulled out a cape. "I thought maybe you would want to wear something of Nonno's as you accepted the crown," Feliciano said as he put the cape on me. He fastened it together above my heart, and fixed it to where it was supposed to be.

"Thank you Feli, I'm sure Nonno would be proud if he could see both of us right now," I said giving him a hug.

"I know," he said back to me. After that, we headed to the carriage that was going to take us into town. I didn't know why we would hold coronation in town, then the ball at Castle Vergas when we could do both in the castle. I guess I shouldn't argue that point. It's fine by me, I guess. They probably do that to give people the opportunity to get ready. The theme of the ball is masquerade, and Elizabeta wanted to design what I was going to wear, so I let her. I trust she won't make me look bad.

"Are you ready, fratello?" I heard Feliciano ask me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said back. It was a boring ride into town, and my nerves just kept building up more and more as we drew close to the outskirts. I was ready, but not ready at the same time. Was I really ready to become the King of Italy? Was I really ready to lead a kingdom? I guess only time would tell. I would learn more as I went along.

"Lovi? We're here," Feliciano said holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out. I followed him to where we were supposed to go, and then I waited. I'll spare you the details of the whole ceremony and just skip ahead a little bit.

"By the Power that God has established for Men and Kings on this Earth, People of Italy, I present you, your King! Long Live King Lovino Romano Vargas!" Everyone erupted into clapping and cheering, and I knew there was no turning back now. After my speech, we loaded the carriage back up and left for the castle. It was a gorgeous ball, by the way.

* * *

><p>I can't believe my father is dead. A man who I had to learn to love twice, stripped me of my name once, and treated me like crap, was dead. Died of illness. I was sad, yes, but it was a fitting death for a man like him. He deserved to leave the throne, and make a responsible man take over. After all, that's the whole reason he came and got me from the castle eight years ago. I heard that he became King a couple years after I left. He'd make a great King. Now it's my turn to become King of my country. "Prince Antonio, it's time," my servant told me.<p>

"Of course," I said back, following them out to the balcony of my castle. I'll spare you the details of the ceremony. I'll just tell you about my trip to Italy six years ago. I went to a ball, in honor of King Lovino. Man, it really was weird calling him that. Anyway, I met him on the dancefloor, and I could tell he really did some growing up. We danced together, and Lovino asked me my name. I told him that it would defeat the purpose of the ball if I did, and I kissed his hand then left.

"By the Power that God has established for Men and Kings on this Earth, People of Spain, I present you, your King! Long Live King Antonio Fernández Carriedo!" And with that, I became King.

* * *

><p>Guess what? I'm getting married Nonno! It hurts that you and Folkert won't see Ludwig and I marry. I'm going to be a Queen Nonno! Is that okay? Can I be called a king too? I guess it doesn't matter. I just want to be able to marry him! Oh, Nonno! Isn't it nice? Lovino is coming too! He's going to give me to Ludwig! Isn't it wonderful? I really wish you were here.<p>

Nonno, it's been ten years. Twenty-six is a late age nowadays to be getting married at, but It's happening! Fratello hasn't found anyone yet. I worry about him sometimes. He really misses Antonio! I miss him too! He was so kind! "Feliciano, we have to leave if you want to make it to Germany by the time your wedding is going to happen!" Lovino shouted through the door.

"I'll be right out!" I yelled back at him. I grabbed my bags and looked at my old room one last time. This is it, this is goodbye. I'd still visit fratello from time to time, but it was time to move on with my life. I was ready to do this, right?

"Make sure you have everything!" Lovi reminded me.

"I won't forget anything, fratello!" I said opening the door. Lovino looked at me, a little surprised by the door opening so fast.

"You better not," he muttered as we turned to walk down the hall. I saw Lovino's bags outside of his room, and he grabbed them as we walked by. I smiled at him as we went down to meet Elizabeta so I could tell her goodbye. She said she wanted to stay here with Lovino. I was okay with that, and let her know that. As soon as everything was taken care of, Lovino and I started off on the journey to Germany. We arrived in Germany on time, and I still had a day to get everything set up in my new home and to prepare myself for my wedding. I was so excited! This was actually happening!

"It's time, Feliciano," Lovino said coming into my room. That day was shorter than I thought it was going to be. The wedding was underway, and now it was time for me to go meet Ludwig by the alter. I was ready, and I could tell Lovi was hiding something.

"I'll visit. Please don't worry too much fratello!" I reassured my brother.

"I know, but it'll be quiet and lonely in that castle without you," Lovi said taking my hand.

"I'll visit soon," I said hugging him.

"Not too soon, you have a honeymoon to go on," Lovino said hugging me back.

"I'm ready Lovino," I said smiling to him.

"Let's go, then." It was a lovely ceremony, and I couldn't wait for the party to start. I was going to dance and eat the night away with Ludwig. Lovino doesn't know it yet, but Ludwig invited Antonio to the party. Maybe they'll get the chance to meet up. Oh! Antonio is by Gilbert and Francis! I'm going to say hi!

"Hello, King Antonio, Prince Gilbert, and King Francis," I greeted as soon as I was over by them.

"Why, hello Queen Feliciano!" Gilbert teased.

"Hello, King Feliciano, I'm glad to see you're well," Francis said.

"Hey there, Feli!" Antonio greeted. I knew he'd say that!

"How are you doing, Toni?" I asked hugging him.

"I'm doing good Feli," he said. He smiled at me, but I knew there was something he wanted to ask.

"What is it Antonio?" I asked him. He gasped a little, and then started laughing nervously.

"Do you know where Lovino is? I want to see him," he admitted.

"Stay here! I'll go get him!" I said walking away. I found Lovi near a window, and asked him if he would come with my for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" he said as we made our way back over to where I just came from.

"Ah, I found him!" I called out. I watched as Lovino looked around, completely overlooking Antonio. Antonio approached us, and I stepped away from Lovino slightly.

"Wonderful evening we're having, isn't it King Lovino?" Antonio asked Lovi, getting on one knee in front of him. He took his hand, and Lovino watched him kiss it. I could see the tears form in Lovino's eyes, and he was at a loss for words.

"A-Antonio…"


End file.
